


Point Proven

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Defenestration, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Flustered Dean, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defenestration (Latin): the action of throwing someone or something out of a window; the action of dismissing someone from a position of power or authority.</p>
<p>SEQUEL TO "DEFENESTRATION" (Part 25 of Tumblr Prompts).</p>
<p>Dean is not happy with what Gabriel did to save Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Proven

“He threw you out of a window.”

“He saved my life.”

“Okay, I get that but get this: he _threw_ you… Out of a _window_.”

Sam and Gabriel had gone back inside the abandoned building following the demon attack and Gabriel’s smiting to search for Dean and Castiel. Surprisingly, but at the same time not, Gabriel had been proven right: while Sam and Gabriel were busy battling the demons on the other side of the facility, Dean and Castiel had been otherwise… occupied.

Desperately trying to hide his embarrassment, Dean leapt up at the chance to tear into the appalling idea of Gabriel legitimately throwing Sam through the second floor window. Castiel was now leaning against one of the worn doorframes, arms crossed as he quietly observed the exchange. Gabriel, on the other hand, was not so inclined to stick his nose out of the Winchesters’ affairs.

He strolled right up to the arguing brothers, smirking around a fresh strawberry blowpop. The archangel chuckled upon hearing Dean’s aghast tone, pulled the candy out of his mouth, and said, “Yeah, and in the meantime, you and my baby bro were sucking face in the abandoned supply room, Dean-o… Don’t give me that bitch face, Sammich, you know it’s true.”

Sam set his jaw tighter. “You’re not helping.”

“Wasn’t trying to, gorgeous,” Gabriel said, sending a brief wink in his boyfriend’s direction.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned away, fighting against the warmth trailing across his cheeks and the smile threatening his mouth.

“You threw him out of a damn _window_ , am I the only one who sees anything wrong with that?!” Dean exclaimed, tossing his arms out in displeasure.

“You’re just pissy ‘cause we caught you with your pants down… literally,” Gabriel smirked, sliding the candy back into his mouth.

“Gabriel,” Sam warned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in response. “It was perfectly safe.”

“There is nothing safe about being shoved through a window on the second floor!” Dean growled.

Gabriel raised his brows, snapping his blowpop away. “If your sex-crazed brain can catch up, I’m an archangel, remember?” Gabriel said, growing a little impatient. “Oh fine! Allow me to relive and demonstrate, yes?”

Suddenly, Gabriel was beside Sam and scooping the human up in his arms for the second time that day. Sam didn’t take it any better than he had the first time, gasping with bewilderment as his arms shot out for balance in his new position, gaping at the archangel carrying him. Gabriel ignored Sam’s reaction and focused on Dean, who had stiffened in startled shock. With a flourish of his brows toward the older Winchester, Gabriel silently turned and walked towards the nearest window, arms tight around the larger hunter in his grasp, Sam sputtering protests the entire way.

“Gabriel, put me down!” Sam cried, wide eyes alternating between Gabriel and the open window they were approaching.

“Brother, release him, there is no need to be petty,” Castiel called from his position by the door.

“Fine, _damnit!_ Put him down!” Dean yelled behind them, having finally shook himself out of his minor shock.

Gabriel smirked and came to a halt, carefully lowering his boyfriend back into an upright position. Once on his feet, Sam turned to the shorter being, scowling deeply. Gabriel just beamed up at him.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Dean huffed, turning and marching out of the room, fingers curling around Castiel’s bicep and dragging him out as well.

“Did you really have to do that?” Sam hissed, arms folding over his chest.

“Oh, give me some credit,” Gabriel replied, his smile coiling into a wide smirk. “I wasn’t going to do it again. Once a day was enough.”

Sam scoffed, but smiled anyway.

“Let’s go,” Gabriel suggested, jerking his head toward the exit. “In case our brothers decide to elope.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, walking forward. “You’re impossible.”

“You love me anyway,” Gabriel answered back happily.

Sam jumped and gave a surprised grunt when the archangel playfully swatted his ass as Sam walked past him. Grinning in affectionate exasperation, Sam waited for Gabriel to catch up beside him before throwing an arm around his boyfriend, feeling Gabriel’s arm slide comfortably around Sam’s waist as they left the room, and he didn’t disagree.


End file.
